Inductive power transfer (IPT) systems are designed to wirelessly transfer charging power from a base pad to a vehicle pad. Such wireless power transfer is most efficient when the base pad and the vehicle pad are properly aligned with each other. However, depending upon the type of IPT system, certain alignments between the base pad and the vehicle pad experience nulls in the magnetic field strength and amount of power that is wirelessly transferrable. Thus, methods and apparatus utilizing a bipolar double D vehicle coupler in wireless power transfer applications may be desirable.